


I Was Born to Press My Head Between Your Shoulder Blades

by thehoundisdead



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i love obito but might guy does Not, kakashi is sleepy but i have insomnia here you go, kind of, this doesn't follow any sort of canon timeline so don't expect that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoundisdead/pseuds/thehoundisdead
Summary: “Ugh,” Kakashi sighs loud before turning quick and sharp in Guy’s grasp so they face each other, only to absolutely slam his face against Guy’s chest. If Guy were a lesser man it might hurt, but as is, he just laughs at his Rival’s antics, even as said rival curls his fist tight on Guy’s bare waist, “I’m trying to sleep, be quiet.”“But Kakashi,” Guy actually whispers this time, jaw moving against the top of Kakashi’s head, “You are in my bed.”Or, 5 times Kakashi fell asleep on Guy and one time Guy understood.title from Fair by The Amazing Devil
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 52
Kudos: 501





	I Was Born to Press My Head Between Your Shoulder Blades

Guy wakes up because there is hair in his nose. 

To be clear, it is not  _ his _ hair. That is the problem. He was already halfway to wakefulness when the hair started to tickle him. He twitches his nose, breathing in quick, sharp, but that only makes it worse. By the time his eyes flash open, he is ready to fight whatever long haired assailant has been foolish enough to ambush  _ him _ in his slumber. As if there is ever a good time to attack the Green Beast of Konoha. 

Guy prides himself on always being ready. 

But when his eyes open and his fingers curl into fists, he finds something he is uniquely unprepared for (Because he is, he reminds himself, prepared for  _ everything  _ else. Everything). Pressed against him is a warm body, that has wiggled it’s way in between his arms and up against his chest. His fists curl, no longer for a fight but to thread into the warm navy shirt that covers the man and it is the soft tufts of white hair at the base of his neck that now tickle Guy’s nose. Guy is almost positive that when he’d fallen asleep, he had been alone. 

“Rival,” he says, quiet as he can manage, though his voice is still rough and grainy from sleep. 

“Mmph,” Kakashi wiggles in his arms, burying his face into the pillow beneath his head, “Sleep, Guy.”

“But, Rival-”

“Ugh,” Kakashi sighs loud before turning quick and sharp in Guy’s grasp so they face each other, only to absolutely slam his face against Guy’s chest. If Guy were a lesser man it might hurt, but as is, he just laughs at his Rival’s antics, even as said rival curls his fist tight on Guy’s bare waist, “I’m trying to  _ sleep, _ be  _ quiet.” _

“But Kakashi,” Guy  _ actually _ whispers this time, jaw moving against the top of Kakashi’s head, “You are in my bed.”

“I’m  _ aware,”  _ Kakashi snaps, mask brushing against Guy’s chest with every word. He shoves a leg in between Guy’s own and bends it at the knee to force Guy closer, “And I’m so tired. Now go. To. Sleep.”

It’s still early, Guy concludes as he wraps his arms around his sleepy rival, simultaneously settling further into the bed and pulling Kakashi closer. Kakashi must’ve been  _ very _ tired to have come here directly from his mission, although Guy’s apartment  _ is _ closer to the village gates. That must be it, he decides, this was just more convenient for his worn out rival. 

That’s okay, Guy decides as he runs his fingers up and down the length of Kakashi’s spine, dutifully ignoring the surprising little snores that come from him in return, Guy will always be here to help his most precious rival! 

He’ll even make him breakfast, whenever the white haired man decides to crawl his way out of Guy’s bed. 

~*-*~

He mentions it to Tenzo because the snoring really  _ did _ come as a surprise to Guy. (And maybe, just maybe, because he felt a little proud, a little special, that Kakashi had slipped into Guy’s apartment and straight into his arms. Because yes, he had chosen Kakashi as his rival but Kakashi had chosen him  _ back).  _ Where he expects a nod of understanding, he receives a look of blank confusion. 

“I didn’t know Kakashi snores,” Tenzo says. 

“But,” Guy begins, eyebrows furrowing as he stares the other man down, “You have been working together for so long! Surely you must have noticed by now.”

Tenzo shakes his head slowly in response and says calmly, “We have been, yes, but I have never heard him snore.” 

It is sad to say, but after this Guy’s impression of the man drops dramatically. He’d thought he’d been a fantastic ninja, good in a fight and talented with his jutsus. But as he meets the confusion in Tenzo’s eyes with his own indignation he thinks, well, he must not be a very attentive ninja at all. 

It’s a shame really; he’d wanted to speak with someone about this new side of Kakashi he’d only just met. 

~*-*~

The next time it happens, Guy only wakes up because there is talking. 

It’s a nice way to wake up, however, so he decides against complaining this time. The warmth that settles against his back is immediately recognizable (he could find Kakashi in a dark, silent, room, Guy thinks, based solely on the feel of his soft, warm skin, on the way he curls his fingers around whatever part of Guy he can reach whenever he can) just the same as the arm wrapped around Guy’s waist is. Behind him, Kakashi presses his forehead in between Guy’s shoulder blades and he  _ must _ be mask free because Guy can feel the way Kakashi’s lips trace against his skin with every mumbled word. 

“You have to...have to,” Kakashi whisper-mumbles into Guy’s back, fingers flexing where they clutch at Guy’s abs. 

“Have to what, dear Rival?” Guy whispers back. He makes no move to extricate himself from Kakashi’s hold but he doesn’t lean into it either, not the way he wants to. He doesn’t think Kakashi would appreciate waking up pressed into the mattress by Guy’s sleeping body just because Guy wants to be  _ close.  _ He’s just here for sleep and if that is all he asks of Guy, Guy is happy to give it. 

“Eat,” Kakashi mumbles darkly, sending a rumble of laughter through Guy. He can practically  _ hear _ the frown on his Rival’s face, “Vegetables.”

“Rival,” Guy whispers with a warm heart, lips moving against the pillow that cradles his face, wishing he could turn around to smooth the frown off Kakashi’s face, “I eat plenty of vegetables.” 

“Not... _ you,”  _ Kakashi groans and now his fingers dig in sharp against Guy’s skin, leaving little crescent moon indents in their wake, “Naruto.”

“Rival?” Guy asks, hand moving down his stomach so that his pinky brushes against Kakashi’s thumb. He plans to pull it away after a light touch but Kakashi is fast even when he’s sleepy; the second their fingers brush together, Kakashi’s thumb moves swift to trap Guy’s finger beneath it. And then, as if to soothe the sharp attack against it, his thumb moves in soothing caresses against the length of Guy’s pinky, “Are you still asleep?”

He gets a snore in response followed by a quick intake of breath and, “Celery...broccoli...carro...”

Kakashi doesn’t finish his list or even his word but that’s okay. Guy understands what he meant and he’d do anything not to disturb the little snores that his rival is currently breathing into his back. 

~*-*~

“Ah,” Might Guy says as he drops onto the stool in Ichiraku next to his rival’s young student, “Naruto.”

“Huh?” Naruto asks around a mouthful of noodles, “Bushier Brows?”

“Who else?” Guy laughs, clapping a hand down just a little too hard on Naruto’s shoulder, “Did you enjoy the jumpsuit?”

“Yeah,” Naruto nods and then shrugs his shoulders, “But the Pervy Sage didn’t want me to wear it.”

“Yes, well,” Guy nods along, “I know the perfect place you can wear it!”

“Hmm?” Naruto hums, eyes wide on Guy even as he slurps more noodles into his mouth. 

“My apartment!” he shouts now, pointing a thumb against his own chest, “Where you will be eating twice a week from now on.”

_ “What?”  _

“Don’t worry, Lee will be there too,” Guy laughs while Naruto all but chokes on his food. 

“Bushy Brows?” he asks, eyebrows drawn together in confusion, “He eats at your place?  _ Why?” _

“Because,” Guy says, turning to look at Naruto with a very serious expression, “Lee is precious to me.”

“Okay...” Naruto nods to himself, looking more confused than ever, “So why am I invited?”

“Because you need to eat more vegetables! Which, I, am so kindly going to provide. Get ready for all the greens you can handle,” Guy smirks, laughing when Naruto blanches. As an afterthought, he tacks on, “And because you are precious to Kakashi!”

“I...am?” Naruto asks, chopsticks slowing their pace, “Since when?”

“Since always!” Guy shouts, “He told me in his sleep!”

“Kakashi-sensei talks in his sleep?”

“You should know,” Guy inclines his head, raising his fist in the air when he says, “You have been on long and treacherous missions with him, had to guard each other’s backs with the tenacity of-”

“Nah,” Naruto shakes his head around a mouthful of ramen as he squints up at Guy, “I’ve never seen him sleep.” 

“But-”

“He always just, like, sits in a tree or something. Watches us,” Naruto’s chopsticks are flying now as he moves past his confusion, refilling his mouth before he even has a chance to finish the previous bite. Now he leans in, whispering conspiratorially to Guy, “Kinda pervy if you ask me.”

“Naruto,” Guy shouts, aghast. He grabs onto Naruto’s shoulder, pulling his attention away from his food long enough to hold eye contact, “I assure you my rival would never do anything of the sort, to even  _ suggest _ that is-”

“Oh, I know, I know,” Naruto waves Guy off with his chopsticks and then continues on eating, “Kakashi-sensei would never. But he does read the Pervy Sage’s books.  _ In public _ .” 

And to that, Guy must concede. 

~*-*~

Kakashi is hurt. It’s only a minor injury, perhaps, but Guy endeavors to take care of his Rival no matter what! They will be together through thick and thin, even if that means Guy has to carry Kakashi around for the rest of his life. Which happens to be what he’s doing right now, because Kakashi is  _ hurt. _

“Guy,” Kakashi sighs into the curve of his neck, arms thrown lazily around Guy’s shoulders, “It’s just a sprained ankle.”

“A sprained ankle can turn into so much more if you overwork yourself, Rival,” Guy says righteously, fingers squeezing the meat of Kakashi’s thighs where they clamp around his waist, “You should know this by now.”

“I do,” Kakashi mumbles wistfully, masked jaw brushing against the back of Guy’s neck with every word, “But I don’t see how a piggyback ride is really necessary. I could just walk slowly.”

“Rival, no offense, but you have never been very good at taking care of yourself,” Guy replies, hitching Kakashi up further on his back so he’s more stable. Kakashi hums indignantly, digging his fingers down hard into Guy’s shoulders in retaliation. It merely brings out a rumble of laughter from the green-clad man, “That doesn’t hurt and you know it’s true.”

“Fine,” Kakashi snaps and finally relaxes against Guy’s back. Guy adds a tally to his secret, personal competition marks, times he has beat Kakashi’s self-destructive tendencies. He’s doing remarkably well, as it goes, “Might as well get comfortable then.”

And then Kakashi does something Might Guy has never seen him do. He slides the hitai-ate off, wrapping the fabric up in one of his hands, and presses his bare forehead against the side of Guy’s neck, burrowing closer and closer until all Guy can focus on is his warm skin and the puff of air he sighs out with every breath. It is more comfortable than Guy has  _ ever _ seen his rival when they are in public. 

He feels his jaw opening and closing, ready to say something but  _ what _ he does not know. Kakashi doesn’t seem to notice and if he does, he does not comment, instead breathes out, “Tell me about your students.”

“My students?” Guy asks, receiving nothing but a hum in reply, “Well, there’s Lee, you know Lee-”

Kakashi cuts him off with a snort and laughs, “I do know Lee, yes.”

Guy simply barrels on, telling Kakashi about all the times Neji, Tenten and Lee have made him proud, the strength they yield grows everyday and their teamwork is impeccable. And their humor, oh how they delight Guy in a way he never thought he could be. 

He’s halfway through a story of Lee insisting he teach Neji and Tenten taijutsu when he hears it. Or maybe  _ feels _ it is a better description. A soft snore rumbles into Guy’s skin and fingers that were once gripping onto him so tight are now significantly looser. 

Here, in the middle of the forest while Guy carries him down from Hokage Rock, Kakashi falls asleep. 

It puts a smile on Guy’s face when in Kakashi’s sleep, he burrows even further into Guy and settles once again, breath warm against Guy’s neck even through the mask. 

“Sleep, Rival,” Guy says softly to the air, “I’ll wake you when we get home.”

~*-*~

“Someone always ends up carrying him, huh?” Asuma sighs around a cigarette from where he’s leaning against a wall, watching Guy. 

“He is hurt,” Guy half shouts, only remembering the man on his back is asleep when he hears a stutter in his snores. He corrects himself, whispering, “He is hurt!”

“Always is,” Asuma nods, one corner of his mouth pulling up in a tight grin, “Knows how to take care of everyone else, but never himself.”

“No,” Guy agrees, hands sliding up Kakashi’s thighs to hold him more securely, “But that is okay! I am here to take care of my Eternal Rival!”

“Must be,” Asuma says, smoke coming out in big puffs with every exhale. He points his cigarette towards Kakashi’s sleepy face and says, “Never seen him fall asleep on someone’s back though.”

“That cannot be true,” Guy argues, thick brows furrowing together, “He always falls asleep when I carry him.” 

“Well,” Asuma sighs, flicking the end of his cigarette onto the ground, stepping on it for good measure, “Must be a you thing, then.”

He walks away without another word, leaving Guy to stare confused after him. Kakashi always relaxes like this and Guy is positive he is doing nothing different than what any of their fellow shinobi would do for the white haired man. It can’t be a  _ him _ thing as Asuma had assumed; the other man simply hasn’t been as observant of the Copy Nin as he should have been, that’s all. 

As Guy lets himself into Kakashi’s apartment, sweeping by all of the other man’s traps, he is sure there is nothing special about the way Kakashi huffs little sleepy breaths against his neck. His friend is just tired, Guy can see as he drops Kakashi onto his bed and makes his way to the kitchen to get ice for his ankle, and will take any opportunity he can get for some well needed rest. That is all. 

~*-*~

Training sessions with Lee always leave him more tired than he lets on; the boy’s endurance is never ending! He is truly flourishing in the springtime of youth! As his teacher it is Guy’s job to nourish that youth and train with him as long as he likes! Even if that does leave him just a little tired. Nothing he can’t handle, of course, but it would be a lie to say he is  _ not _ excited to crawl into bed for some well earned rest. 

But today when he strides into his room, he finds his bed already occupied. 

Kakashi lays spread out and diagonal, efficiently taking up the  _ whole _ bed. Lying on his stomach, Kakashi has his right foot dangling off the bed, his left hanging off the  _ other _ side, cheek smushed against Guy’s sheets and left arm draping down until his fingertips almost brush against the floor. If it were anyone else, Guy might be offended at the presumptuous commandeering of his space, but as he walks closer the look of peace that he so rarely gets to see on his Rival’s face makes his fingers tingle with warmth. 

“Rival,” Guy whispers, kneeling in front of the man’s face and only just now realizing the mask Kakashi hides behind has fallen down past his nose. Slipping two fingers under the fabric, Guy gently pulls it back up, patting his cheek softly to make sure it’s securely in place and whispers again, “Rival.”

Kakashi's voice is muffled between the mask and the way it is pressed deeply into the mattress beneath him, but Guy has a feeling he wouldn’t have understood the sleep slurred words anyways. His laugh reverberates in the air around them as he stands and walks to the other side of the bed, shedding the less comfortable pieces of clothing as he goes. When he reaches the other side,  _ his _ side, he pulls the blankets back and places one warm callused hand on Kakashi’s bare shoulder. 

“You can stay as long as you’d like,” he says, trying his hardest to keep his voice quiet, as he slowly begins to maneuver Kakashi to one side, “But you have to make room for me.”

“Mmm,” Kakashi hums as he lets Guy adjust his arms and legs, clutching at his pillow tighter, “There’s always room for you.”

“Not with you spread out like that, Rival!” Guy laughs and slips under the blankets next to Kakashi, “I know I am trained in the art of the body, but even I would have trouble trying to fit in the spaces around you.”

“Ugh,  _ fine,”  _ Kakashi grumbles and pulls himself into a tight ball, letting Guy wiggle around the bed until he’s comfortable. They stay like that, neither touching and very still for a beat, two, three and then Kakashi is all at once expanding again. He turns to face Guy, pressing into his chest and throwing an arm around his waist, one leg haphazardly over both of Guy’s while the other dangles off the opposite end. 

“You are small,” Guy says the words around the smile on his own face. They taste like the color yellow; like sunflowers and bright warm meadow days and candlelit dinners and  _ happiness. _ He’s got one arm around Kakashi, fingers tracing shapes into his hip, the other hanging out in search of Kakashi’s free hand. When they bump together, he doesn’t move, just lets them hang near each other. Kakashi, on the other hand, trails his fingers up Guy’s wrist and palm until their fingers slide together into a neat thread, “But you sure do take up a lot of room.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi hums so loud it thrums through Guy’s chest as he digs his nose hard against Guy’s ribs, “Comfortable.”

“Then you should stay,” Guy nods, though he can already hear Kakashi’s breath evening out, the soft huffs of air seeping into Guy’s skin, “For as long as you would like.”

~*-*~

“Ah, Tobi!” Guy calls when he comes across the Uchiha on his daily run through the village, “Have you seen my Eternal Rival?”

“My name is not  _ Tobi,”  _ Obito grumbles, pointing a finger accusingly at Guy, “And  _ no,  _ I have  _ not _ seen Bakashi today. Not that it’s any of  _ your _ business.”

“Ah, well,” Guy nods and then grins a tooth sparkling grin, “If you do see him, tell him he left his book at my apartment. I am keeping it safe with me until it can be returned, though.”

“He left his trashy book?” Obito asks, eyebrows coming together, head cocking to the side, “He  _ never _ forgets that.”

“It must have slipped out of his pocket!” Guy supplies, patting his own hip pouch where the book is safely stowed and then shakes his head disappointedly as if there is any universe where he would wish this away as he says, “First he takes up the whole bed, then he leaves his belongings on my floor.  _ Just _ like my Rival to take up as much room as possible.”

Obito stares at Guy. He stares and stares, lips pushed out in a pouty frown and eyebrows raised high,  _ “What _ are you talking about?”

“The way he sleeps, of course!” Guys shouts, frowning right back at Obito, “All spread out!”

“Kakashi  _ never _ sleeps like that,” Obito argues, crossing his arms in front of him,  _ “Ever.  _ Even drunk as fuck he always sleeps curled up all tight like a scared alley cat.”

“That is simply not true, Tobi,” Guy replies, smiling again at the angry look on the Uchiha’s face. 

“My name is  _ Obito,  _ we’ve known each other for over  _ ten years,  _ stop calling me Tobi!” Obito alls but stamps his foot, the glare on his face never wavering, “I don’t even know where you got that stupid name from.”

Guy ignores this like he ignores it every other time he talks to Obito (It had started as a genuine mistake but it had made his melancholy rival shake with laughter behind his mask. And then, months later, after Obito’s accident and Rin’s capture, the boy had been nothing but mean to Kakashi. Guy is still fairly certain to this day that  _ he _ was the only one who had been able to detect the crestfallen slump Kakashi had worn in his shoulders for  _ months _ after that. And, well. Guy doesn’t have to  _ like _ everyone), “Anyways, if you see him-”

“And I’m his  _ best friend!”  _ Obito cuts Guy off with a snap, finger jabbing into Guy’s chest, “And I’m telling you he  _ doesn’t  _ sleep like that!”

“Ah, well, as his  _ Eternal Rival,”  _ Guy says, annunciating each word so that Obito understands what he really means; that  _ he _ is Kakashi’s  _ real _ best friend, “I am telling you that he does, in fact, sleep like that. You just simply have not noticed, Tobi.”

Obito squawks indignantly and takes a step closer to Guy and it is that moment that Kakashi decides to drop in from who knows where. He looks apathetically between the two of them, obviously noticing the angry tilt to Obito’s face, before he settles on Guy. 

“I think you have something of mine,” he speaks slow, quiet, both hands in his pockets while he waits for Guy to return his book. 

“Bakashi!” Obito demands, “Tell this green-bean-giant-looking rat  _ bastard _ that I’m your best friend!”

Kakashi looks between the two of them again, book now safely in one hand, and then looks at Guy with tired eyes, “Guy, Obito is my best friend.”

Obito cheers, loud and smug and before Guy can form any protest, Kakashi is turning ever so slightly to settle on Obito to say, “But, Obito, Guy is my  _ eternal rival.” _

There is a moment of utter silence; Kakashi’s eyes flick tiredly between the two of them, Guy’s lips curl up in a self-satisfied grin, and then Obito is  _ shrieking,  _ “Oh come  _ on!”  _

~*-*~

“Guy,” Kakashi grumbles from where he lays stretched out on Guy’s bed, almost completely naked, “Really it’s alright.”

“Your students tricked you into a field of poison weeds, Rival,” Guy admonishes, holding the cream at his side that he fully intends to rub into all the sore red blisters and scratches that span from Kakashi’s chest to his thighs.

“They didn’t trick  _ me,”  _ Kakashi corrects, sighing out through his nose and staring at Guy’s ceiling, “They tricked  _ Naruto.” _

“Who then tackled you when you tried to get him out,” Guy finishes, frowning down at the pale man before him.

“He thought I was Sasuke, apparently,” Kakashi replies, long giving up on trying to figure out the way Naruto’s brain works, “I just need to sleep it off.”

“And you will,” Guy nods, letting it linger until Kakashi relaxes further into the bed,  _ “After _ the medicine.”

_ “Guy,” _ Kakashi sighs again, lifting his head to glare at Guy with one eye when he hears the pop of a bottle opening. His mouth opens to say something, Guy can tell by the way the fabric of the mask moves, but the abruptly stops when he feels Guy begin to massage the medicine into his red skin,  _ “Oh.” _

“Indeed, Rival,” Guy nods and continues to work his way up Kakashi’s leg, fingers gently rubbing soothing circles of cream into the too warm flesh. Above him, Kakashi keeps sighing out, like he is continuously expecting every touch to hurt and is proved wrong every time Guy’s fingers press against him, “You should really work on your team’s ability to get along.

“I mean, look at my team,” Guy continues, methodically moving up to Kakashi’s hip, “Sure they bicker sometimes but at the end of the day, I know they’d each do anything for each other and-

He is cut off by a light snore and looks up to find Kakashi has fallen asleep, shoulders slumping into the mattress beneath him. He breathes out a laugh, never stopping the motion of his hands and says, “Well, fine. Sleep it off while I take care of you.” 

Listening to the calm, even, breathing of his Rival, he continues moving along his body until he finally rubs medicine into the last of the sores on the man’s shoulders. He nods at his handy work and slips out of the room as quietly as he can and vows to return in a few hours to apply more whether Kakashi likes it or not. Though now, he has the sneaking suspicion that his Rival might enjoy it, just a little bit. 

~*-*~

Kakashi’s muscles are trembling hard against the medicot in Rin’s apartment, jaw tight and eye squeezed shut as he tries to ignore the pain. There is a deep slice across his chest, burns and scrapes littering the rest of his body and he’s lost so much blood. 

The enemy didn’t win, but they had taken a toll on Kakashi all the same. 

When Guy walks in (he only kicked the door down a  _ little _ bit, but, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t find Kakashi after the fight and then, here, he’d felt the man’s chakra spike sharply, like it was reaching out to him) Rin has already treated the deep wound with chakra and is now attempting to rub healing medicine onto every other inch of Kakashi’s skin but the man keeps jerking back, hissing in pain. 

“Kakashi, you have to  _ stay still,” _ Rin commands, fingers again reaching out to touch him only for Kakashi to rear away with a trembling gasp. 

“I’m. Trying,” Kakashi grunts out, breathing haggard and uneven. Guy watches the two for only a moment more and then his presence must be felt by the room because Kakashi lets out a soft cry of,  _ “Guy.” _

“Give it to me,” Guy says, reaching a hand out to Rin as he steps forward. The girl shakes her head, glaring at Guy as she pulls the cream back.

“Excuse me?” she demands while Guy still reaches around her for the medicine, “I am a revered medinin, I know what I’m doing, what exact training do you even-”

“Nohara, I mean no offense. I have no doubt that your skills as a medical ninja far surpass my own,” he concedes, finally looking away from Kakashi to meet her eyes, “But I am trained in Kakashi.”

“What does that even  _ mean?” _ she demands but Guy has successfully wrangled the cream from her and there are more important things to be worrying about. Namely, healing all of the burns and painful wounds that currently ail his Eternal Rival. 

“It is okay,” Guy says, giving his best smile to Kakashi to reassure him though the man still has not opened his eyes. His hands come down, soft and slow, gently spreading the stuff into Kakashi’s skin. 

Kakashi doesn’t jerk away under Guy’s hands like he did with Rin. He remains as still as he can, though his muscles still shiver tiredly and his breathing is still loud and too quick. But by the time Guy is only half way done, Kakashi has largely calmed down, hands relaxing against the cot and eyes shut normally instead of squeezed tight. 

“What the hell?” Rin asks, staring in amazement as Guy’s hands move further up Kakashi’s body. The further Guy gets, the more Kakashi’s breathing evens out until it is fully calm and all of his muscles ease into the cot. 

“It is nothing,” Guy says nonchalantly. He’d wave away her concern if his hands weren’t already preoccupied. 

“It’s  _ not _ nothing,” Rin replies, still staring wide eyed at Kakashi, “I think he’s asleep.”

“He does that,” Guy shrugs and finishes up, fingers massaging into the meat of Kakashi’s forearm. Rin is now sitting down, staring amazed at the two of them, shaking her head.

“He doesn’t,” she argues, “Not with everyone.”

“Well, perhaps-”

“It’s just you,” she cuts him off, staring at her friend’s sleeping form, “He doesn’t do that for anyone else, it’s  _ just _ you.”

They sit in silence, listening only to Kakashi’s deep breathing but then Rin turns, smiling up at Guy, “Obito told me but, I didn’t get it then. I do now.

“He trusts you in a way he doesn’t trust anyone else,” she says softly, “I think you’re it for him.”

Guy isn’t completely sure what she means by that but he nods along anyways. Wasn’t that obvious from the start? Kakashi has been  _ it _ for him for as long as Guy can remember. 

“So you better watch yourself,” Rin snaps, expression suddenly dark, “I am a medical ninja, sworn to protect those who seek my help. But if you hurt my best friend, I swear on the Hokage you will meet a fate worse than death.”

“Hurt him?” Guy asks incredulously, “I spend all my time cherishing him. He is my precious Rival.”

~*-*~

When Kakashi slips into his bed this time, Guy is waiting for him. Before Kakashi’s bare feet have even made it all the way to the bed, Guy is lifting his arm, raising the blankets in a clear invitation. Kakashi doesn’t hesitate to crawl in next to him, immediately pushing into Guy’s space, fingers reaching up to trace Guy’s jaw, tinted gray in the moonlight. 

“Rin’s right,” Kakashi says after a long period of silence, index finger pressing deftly into the corner of Guy’s jaw.

“About what?” Guy asks, although he is fairly certain this time of what they’re talking about. 

“I trust you,” Kakashi mumbles, fingers reaching back to his own face to slowly pull down the mask that has served as a barrier between them from the beginning, “I haven’t felt safer or more at home with anyone else since my dad. I started coming here because I couldn’t sleep but then, I just...Things are better when you’re around.”

“I understand,” Guy nods, trying to keep up with this conversation though he will admit he’s more than half mesmerized watching the way Kakashi’s lips move around every word he speaks. 

_ “Do  _ you?” Kakashi asks, looking at Guy with such clear desperation in his eyes and it is in that moment that Guy realizes they haven’t been stalled because Kakashi didn’t  _ want _ him; but simply because the white haired man can’t say the words, not yet. That’s okay, Guy doesn’t need words as long as Kakashi comes traipsing into his room, his bed, his arms, every night for the foreseeable future. 

“I do,” Guy says and then leans in to press his lips against Kakashi’s, smiling into them as he does. Guy moves them slow, hand coming to cradle Kakashi’s face like he is something precious, even as Kakashi scoots closer to press himself up solidly against the green clad man, legs tangling tight with Guy’s and fingers gripping at his ribs hard enough to leave bruises. Guy pulls back only when they need air, leaning their foreheads together, their noses bumping every so often. And when he speaks, his lips graze the skin of Kakashi’s cheek with every word, “I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr!](https://kacockshi.tumblr.com)


End file.
